Assembly of fence panels in a quick and efficient manner is desirable. Fence panels have been constructed both by hand and with the aid of machines. Preferred construction includes uniform spacing between pickets, consistent nailing, and panels that have pickets flush with rails at each end of the panel. The present invention provides a machine to assemble fence panels with the desired characteristics.